


Pretty Petals

by jisxngie



Series: Seventeen Drabbles and Smuts [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, i wrote this in ten minutes fuck me up the ass, this is basically the fic, what more of a description do you need
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7700551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisxngie/pseuds/jisxngie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>They reminded Junhui of the pretty peachy colour of Minghao’s lips.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Petals

**Author's Note:**

> I'M BACK BITCHES

Minghao majors in anatomy and science. He knew anything you needed to know about the human body and more. He also knew about many diseases and how to cure them (excluding cancer) but nothing could’ve prepared him for the news that hit him like a slap to the face.

He sat under the shaded tree behind the school, two perfect rose petals sitting in his palm.

“Oh no,” he mumbled, “no no no no not me not now…!” Minghao shoved them into the pocket of his jeans and shot to his feet, clearing his throat. He dashed off to find somewhere even more discrete, wanting nothing more than for the day to end.

But apparently satan wasn’t done with him.

Junhui, a major in mathematics and english and also Minghao’s partner in crime since childhood, pulled him off to the side and began talking about a plan for the end of the year. Minghao coughed, throat burning. “And then we’ll put up a gi- hey, are you alright?” the elder turned around and watched Minghao shove something into his pocket quickly. “U-Uh, y-yeah! I’m f-fine!” Minghao scratched the back of his neck. Junhui smiled again, “That’s great! Now, back to the plan…” Junhui kept on talking about it and Minghao wasn’t listening, simply staring at the back of Junhui’s head as he trailed behind him.

_If it makes you smile, I’d do anything._

The next day, Minghao’s coughing became more frequent and noticeable. Even Seungcheol, the 3rd year’s popular kid, was worried about him. He excused himself to the toilet more often and started to lack behind in his classes. Junhui became more and more worried but Minghao kept on blaming it on the cold weather and that he might be getting a fever. Junhui didn’t believe him.

Junhui always made sure he was with Minghao every time him could, giving him some space when he was having another coughing fit. He swore he saw red petals leave the younger’s mouth. “Are you sure you don’t want to see a doctor?” Junhui asked again, watching Minghao stuff a tissue into his bag.

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll be fine.”

_If it means you’re happy, I’ll do it._

The next time Junhui sees him, it’s in the hospital. With medical wires running up and down the length of Minghao’s arms and an oxygen mask fixed over his mouth and nose. Junhui held onto his hand with both of his, his head leaning against the younger’s chest. “How come you never told me your sickness was this bad?” he whispered against his chest, watching the younger’s tired eyes blink down at him before they closed completely.

“Mr Wen, visiting times are over. If you would please leave the room so Mr Xu can rest.”

Junhui wanted to punch the nurse.

_I’ll do anything even if it means I’ll lose my life for yours._

Junhui religiously visited Minghao in the hospital, seeming to never fail in making the younger smile though his chest was tight and his throat burned with the effort of speaking. It seemed that Junhui never noticed the reason Minghao was in that bed in the first place was because of him.

One day Junhui brought a friend to see him. He was tall, handsome and seemed a lot more fit for Junhui than he was. “I’m Mingyu,” the male said, shaking Minghao’s hand gently. Minghao felt his chest tighten even more. “Gentlemen, if you would leave the room so I can have a talk to Mr Xu please,” the doctor asked and the two walked out. Mingyu held onto Junhui’s hand.

“Now, are you sure you want to skip the operation? I assure you it is not worth it,” the doctor asked, picking up his clipboard. Minghao began to cough and wheeze. His head ached and his chest stung with the feeling of petals blocking his airway. “There there, just lean back and relax,” the doctor helped Minghao and eventually the boy relaxed back into his bed.

“How long doc?” Minghao’s voice was whispy and light and it looked like not much life was left in those dull brown eyes. “How long until the operation?”

The doctor smiled softly, “Tonight Minghao, we’ll rid you of your pain tonight.”

“Thank you doc. Thank you.”

_I failed you, you won’t ever notice me nor will you ever want me._

Minghao woke up the next day feeling fine and dandy. His throat didn’t burn and his chest wasn’t tight. It did hurt a little. But he guessed that it was just from the stitches. He didn’t feel anything except for the sheets between his toes and the breeze flowing in from the window. There was a faint knock on the door. “Come in,” he called, watching the door open slowly. Junhui was there.

Minghao felt nothing at his presence. Felt no emotion. Felt no tightness. Felt no burning in his throat.

Felt no _love_.

“Hey, how are you?” Junhui asked, running a hand through the younger’s hair and ruffling it. ‘His eyes are different somehow’ Junhui thought, watching the younger Chinese look out the window. “I’m fine,” Minghao spoke, surprised at how monotonous his voice sounded after the operation. “I just wanted to tell you Mingyu and I are dating now,” Junhui said again, “you alright with that?”

“Yeah,” Minghao replied, still looking out the window with distant eyes.  
“Okay then, get better soon,” Junhui smiled, ruffling his hair again before leaving and closing the door.

“Yeah,” Minghao said again to no one, as there was no one on his side anymore.

That night Mingyu cried himself to sleep and Junhui laid in bed staring at his ceiling.

_If ever we love again, I promise I’ll make you think about all the things you’ve done._

The next day at school, Minghao was stuck back into his studies, spending every waking moment in the library to make up for all of the lost studying time. Junhui approached him one day, but the younger Chinese was still neck deep in his studies and homework and assignments. He had no time even though his teacher had given him extra time to finish.

“Hey, you okay?” Hansol had asked, pushing an iced americano next to the elder.  
“Uh huh,” Minghao answered.  
“You know Junhui hyung was crying earlier?”  
“No, why?”  
“He was worried about you.”  
“Good for him. I’m fine now.”  
“Woah, didn’t you like, have the biggest crush on him? Why are you saying this about him?”  
“I _don’t_ like him. I’ve _never_ liked him. What are you talking about?”  
“You don’t remember?”  
“Remember what exactly?”

Hansol simply blinked. He shook his head and told him it was nothing. It wasn’t.

Junhui was still in love with Minghao.

Minghao wasn’t.

\--

Eventually, Mingyu and Junhui had fallen out of love. Their studies and own personal things getting in the way. Mingyu had agreed to be friends with Junhui as to not let themselves drift apart completely.

Junhui approached Minghao again when he was busy banging his head against the table, muttering formulas for the science project he was made to do. “Hey, you’ll hurt yourself. Stop that,” Junhui said, pulling Minghao up so he sat straight. “What do you care?” Minghao asked, dropping his head back on the table. Junhui felt as if the Minghao he knows turned back into the Minghao he knew back before they had become friends. “You wanna go out for a coffee date tonight? I”ll treat.”

“Sorry, I’m busy tonight.”  
“Eh? Busy with what?”  
“Jihoon wants me to come over.”  
“What? But you two hate each other’s guts.”  
“Hearts change and so do friendships.”  
“Yeah, of course.”

“Well, I’d better be off. Jihoon’s mother wants me around at about 4.”

Minghao stood and gathered his things, walking off and leaving Junhui with a few papers and a broken pen to remember him.

\--

A couple years later, when Junhui and Minghao are at their graduation, Junhui finds himself falling deeper and deeper in love with the younger.

But Minghao never looked at him the same way he always used to.

Never seemed to be as dazed and unfocused around him.

Junhui never realised the effect of his actions.

The morning after the party, everyone is hungover and Junhui finds himself leaning over the toilet throwing up. But it wasn’t the bile you’d usually throw up.

It were those petals.

They reminded Junhui of the pretty peachy colour of Minghao’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> YES HELLO I AM STILL ALIVE
> 
> OKAY SO THE REQUEST COMPILATION IS ALMOST DONE I HAVE ANOTHER 3 OR 4 THEN I WILL POST IT UNBETA-ED BC I AIN'T READING THROUGH 10K OF FILTH TO PROOFREAD THAT SHIT
> 
> HELL YEAH
> 
> ALSO SORRY BUT I DID WRITE THIS IN 10 MINUTES TO PROVE I'M NOT DEAD SO JUST TAKE IT
> 
> forgive me for the caps
> 
> MY EYES ARE SWEATING
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> if you are still alive and can read me then well done /claps/  
> comment if this was good while you can


End file.
